Artemis Tracy
by Dieno888
Summary: Artemis Sally Tracy didn't want to watch her brother choke in front of her eyes. She did something about it. She didn't want to watch her brothers and father float hopelessly in space. She did something about it. If she didn't want to watch it, she did something. Tracy Sister Fic!
1. Artemis Sally Tracy

Name: Artemis Sally Tracy

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Family: Jeff Tracy – 49, Scott Tracy – 24, John Tracy – 22, Virgil Tracy – 20, Gordon Tracy – 19, Alan Tracy – 13.

Personality: Quiet, Studious, Regulated, Controlled, Friendly, Vicious when attacked, Active

Ambition: Teacher, Mechanic, Motocross Racer

Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Kickboxing, Metalworking, Engineering, Motocross Racing

Bio: Pixie cut ginger hair, Bright blue eyes with green specks, Natural smile, Tall for age.


	2. Pickup

Artemis was reading in her room, before her roommate burst in. "Arty! My bike won't start!" Scowling at the nickname, Artemis stood up. She had been awake until 3am that morning working on an extra credit paper, and had been woken up at 8am by a bucket of freezing water to the face. Grumbling insecurities at her roommate, Artemis followed her out. Upon reaching the small workshop for bikes, she strut over to the Harvey Davison that belonged to her best friend.

* * *

Twenty minutes and a lot of oil later, she rolled herself out from the Davison, covered in oil and grease. Taking the jumpsuit off, she ran a greasy hand through her hair, making the short layered centre stand on end. Her brothers thought she was just a grade A student. She wanted to prove them wrong. Lady Penelope was arriving in about half an hour, so she needed to find something more appropriate to wear. Throwing some comfy clothes into her backpack, she took a quick shower before putting on some ripped jeans and a plain white shirt, with a leather jacket over it. She exited St Mary's Boarding School for Girls as a pink limousine pulled up. Giving Lady Penelope an affectionate squeeze, and sharing a bone crushing handshake with Parker, she got into the car. Artemis and Lady Penelope engaged in some small talk before they arrived at Warton's Academy.

Getting out of the Car with Lady P, Artemis followed her into the main hall. Most of the school were there, and most of the boys were eyeing her like 'Hello SEXY' even though she towered over mot of them. She rolled her eyes at the looks and locked eyes with her twin brother, grinning at him. They hauled ass getting out of there, dragging Fermat with them. She sat on the far side of FAB1 and took in a deep breath. She was really tired and so she waited for FAB1 to pull out and Warton's Academy was out of view before beginning to drift off.

She was woken about 2 hours later by the roar of a large engine. She guessed Thunderbird 1 for the speed that it was nearing them. She perked up and looked out of the window in time to see her eldest brother dwarf the pink car with the almighty Thunderbird 1. She grinned at him, but then saw a gloopy substance on the bottom that glowed every few seconds. Her grin slipped of her face for a moment, before the large green bug of Virgil's came into view. She waved at her father and older brothers, Virgil and Gordon. They smiled and saluted or waved back. They went ahead to land in time to meet the twins at the island.

When FAB1 had landed, Artemis shoved her backpack onto her back and began charging up the stairs. At the top of the 5 flights of stairs of stairs, she was slightly winded. She watched as Virgil and Gordon bowled towards her, engulfing her in hugs and various 'I missed you'. While Alan went toward Dad, Scott and John, Artemis always went to Virgil and Gordon. They seemed more attached to the earth than the others, which was always a nice thing to have.


	3. Fixing and Pranking

Artemis scowled as she slid under her dirt bike. Dinner had been a tense affair, like normal. She had gone off with Alan, trying to talk the idiot out of it. She had ended up being grounded as well, which really sucked. While she was gone, someone had gunned the engine and killed the accelerator. Honestly, she wanted to gut the guy who had done it. Probably Scott, that bloody speed demon. Grabbing a monkey wrench, she began work on the destroyed engine.

A lot of quiet swearing later, she threw the spanner down. She slid out from under the bike on Gordon's favourite skateboard, which she was surprised that he had not found yet. She checked her watch, it was 10:30. Quietly swearing once more, she ran to her room. Changing into her American Motocross Under 18 Championship - a competition that she had won 2 years in a row (including this year) - shirt, Artemis put on some comfy trousers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At 7:38 the next morning, Gordon snuck down the corridor to Artemis' room. He had a bucket of water in his hands. Time for the first prank of the holiday. Silently slipping into the dark room, he positioned himself directly next to the head of the young girl. The girl in question was shifting in her sleep, oblivious to the misfortune about to bestow itself upon her. Gordon upended the bucket upon his only sister, making her cry out in surprise. She reacted faster than he could have guessed, feet swinging out of bed and she bounded onto the slightly wet carpeted floor, immediately giving chase to her prankster brother.

Jeff, who had gotten to the doorway of his room in the investigation of the sudden noise from his only daughter, suddenly saw his aquamarine son shooting past his door who was quickly followed by a drenched and enraged Artemis. Deciding that it was too early for this sort of thing, Jeff returned to bed. It turned out that Artemis only followed Gordon up to the kitchen, where she began to pour herself some cereal.


	4. Outburst

When Scott walked into the kitchen, he saw Artemis happily eating her cereal. She was well and truly drenched. Her ginger hair hung to her forehead, occasionally dripping into her eyes. Her shirt was a light shade of grey, and clinging to her body. The shirt held the title of American Motocross Under 18 Championship, a prestigious race that Scott had neglected to watch the past three years. He slipped into the seat next to her, saying "Heya Artemis." She looked up from her bowl of cereal for long enough to mutter a hello, before returning to the bowl. Scott grabbed some too and and began eating it. When Artemis had swallowed the last spoonful of cereal, she turned to her older brother. "Scott... Yesterday I saw something wrong with Thunderbird 1..." Scott's eyes hardened at the mention of his Thunderbird. "Of course there was something wrong with it. You and Alan were messing around with it." Artemis looked sheepish, looking away as well as beginning to drum on her legs, the need to move overtaking her. "Scott, it wasn't like tha-" She was cut off by a suddenly infuriated Scott. "It wasn't like that huh? I seem to remember **you and your idiotic brother going into a area that you are not allowed to be in, and messing with my Thunderbird!** " Artemis slowly stood up, knuckles white and fists clenched. Her jaw was set and she looked ready to kill. She stalked towards her room, stepping non-to-gently on her eldest brother's foot.

Upon arriving at her room, Artemis changed out of her sodden shirt and into a fresh shirt, this one bearing the logo of her Motocross team. She changed the comfy trousers for jeans and dried her hair. She tied a jacket around her waist, and left. She walked down to the gym that they had on the island. She set up a punching bag and began to hit it repeatedly, venting out anger. The alarm went off for a rescue, but she ignored it in fable of hitting the swinging bag. It was only when the intruder alarm went off, did she look up. She looked around for a vent and found one quickly practically ripping the cover off, she clambered inside. She crawled along the vents for a while, trying to find a bay leading her to the control room. The room was crawling with guards. There was also a bald guy talking to her father on a screen. What the hell was Dad doing on Thunderbird 5? Right, that was probably what the rescue was for... Artemis silently crawled around the circular vent. She suddenly stopped, freezing all movement. There were three people talking quietly just around the corner. Wait a minute... She could recognize that voice anywhere. Alan. She continued to crawl, coming into the view of the trio. Suddenly the three running, but a hand grabbed only Fermat's foot. Artemis stepped on it and gripped Fermat's hand, running away in the direction that Alan and Tin Tin had gone.


	5. Invaders and Tunnels

Upon arriving in the hanger area, Artemis came up with a dumb, irresponsible plan tht would most likely get her killed by Dad and Virgil. She began to run towards the large green bug known as Thunderbird 2. "What are you doing?" her twin called after her. "Something stupid!" She called back, quickly punching in the code that had been drilled into her brain when International Rescue. She heard a snort behind her, but she ignored it in favour of rushing into the control room and pulling the guidance system circuit open. Carefully removing the large processor, Artemis shoved it into her pocket. She grabbed a roll of ductape - don't ask - and scissors - really don't ask - and taped the compartment closed. She ran outside, not thinking to lock the door behind her. She observed the carnage before her with narrowed eyes. Alan was in the Thunderizer blasting the Thunderbird 1 hangar door, while Fermat and Tin Tin were blasting green foam at three large men. Artemis shook hr head and jogged towards where her brother was clambering out of the Thunderizer. They were soon joined by Tin Tin and Fermat, who were breathing slightly heavily. They leaped through the small doorway that had been burnt into the hangar door. Artemis stood near the centre of the room, one foot on the trapdoor which opened down to the ocean. She watched both the newly made and maintenance entrances, looking for movement. "We can't go this way!" Alan yelled, making Artemis spin her head to see her twin. Her stance remained the same, even as the others filed in next to her. About ten bad guys came into the room, including the Hood. Artemis was at an angle which meant that she couldn't see the trapdoor release button behind the Hood. When the Hood avoided being the first stone, Artemis looked over to her twin in time for him to smirk and snarky reply "It's not you I'm aiming at." And with that, he hit the release button. Artemis fell, of thrown by the fact that half of her weight was on solid ground and the other was not. She fell a few moments after the others, screaming in terror. Mere seconds later, the loud rocket of Thunderbird 1 fired up. She was sliding down at a strange angle, her entire left arm behind her. There was a searing pain in her arm and she retreated it into her body, finally straightening out and sliding faster. She burst out from the tunnel with the flames mere feet behind her. Her left arm burnt horribly, and she only used one arm to swim towards the shore.

She arrived at the shore and took a long look at her burnt arm. The coolness of the watch had helped, but the salt in the water made the stinging worse. It felt like her arm was on fire (no pun intended). She shook of most of the water, but her ginger hair lay as it had been four hours ago, clinging to her forehead


End file.
